tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Wild Bill
:"Wild Bill's had a lot of practice at crashing and burning..." :"Yeah, I'm a regular expert." : — Doc and Wild Bill Wild Bill's teammates often wonder if he wasn't born in the wrong era. With his slow talk, slow walk, easygoing attitude and amiable personality, he's the stereotypical cowboy. He can sing country western and tell tall tales. He's even mastered the art of gunslinging! Wild Bill is best known for his skills in flying helicopters and transport planes. However, he can function on the ground just as well as he could in the air. Before he was a helicopter pilot, he trained as a combat infantryman and specialized in long range recon. He's actually an adept tracker on his own, skills he learned when he was a boy. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The amiable pilot with the Texas drawl is one of the most experienced and well respected members of the G.I. Joe team. William Brady grew up in Texas, where he learned to love country western music and to spin tall tales for his friends. He joined the army during the Vietnam war where he served as a combat infantryman and took part in Long Range Recon Patrol (LRRP) operations. It wasn't long before his buddies -- who saw him as the stereotypical cowboy -- nicknamed him Wild Bill. After a tour on LRRP, Wild Bill decided his was tired of staying on the ground and reenlisted for Flight Warrant Officer school. He became a skilled pilot. He started flying transport and medevac choppers into some of the most dangerous places in the world. In that capacity, Wild Bill flew several missions with the Joe team, including flying a medevac chopper during the mission on which Snake-Eyes was disfigured. When the Pentagon authorized an expansion of the G.I. Joe team, Hawk made Wild Bill a permanent member of the team. Over the years, Wild Bill flew even more missions for the Joes. Whether behind the stick of the Dragonfly attack helicopter or a C-130 transport plane, he was a vital part of many of the Joes most important operations. He even ferried Hawk to the Pentagon when the high command called for him. Among some of Wild Bill's more important missions were flying air support during the invasion of the Cobra controlled town of Springfield and assisting Russian Captain Bulgakov defect from the Soviet Navy during a battle between the Joes, Cobra and the October Guard. During a mission in Southeast Asia, Wild Bill flew a C-130 transport plane that was carrying a stolen Cobra Firebat aircraft and a small team of Joes. The plane was shot down by the October Guard, forcing the Joes to bail out into the jungle below. Wild Bill barely survived and had to be carried by Roadblock as the Joes evaded the October Guard and local river pirates. On another mission into Southeast Asia, Lift-Ticket and Wild Bill discovered that the Joes they had just dropped off on a mission had been sold out by CIA agent Anderson, who foiled the Joes' ambush of a Soviet convoy. Wild Bill and Lift-Ticket had to "work him over" before Anderson told them that the mission was intended to be a failure. Fortunately, the pilots rescued the Joes in just in time for them to avoid the enemy's attack. On a mission to rescue the U.S. ambassador to Sierra Gordo during a revolution, Wild Bill was waiting for the rescue team to return to the C-130 when a group of Dreadnoks led by Zarana hijacked the plane as it sat on the runway. Along with Crazylegs and Maverick, Wild Bill was forced at gunpoint to abandon the Joes in Sierra Gordo, and take off in a plane full of refugees who were hostages of the Dreadnoks. Anti-aircraft fire downed the plane as Wild Bill survived another crash into another jungle. Trapped in the war torn country, Wild Bill's team had to work with the Dreadnoks to save themselves and the refugees from the revolutionary armies. With the help of some disguises and the hijacking of a bus, the team eventually got out of the jungle and stole an old seaplane, escaping Sierra Gordo and giving Wild Bill the chance to fly one of his favorite vintage aircraft. A short time later, Wild Bill's Tomahawk helicopter was shot down during the Cobra Island civil war. Wild Bill escaped with only minor injuries, surprising Lifeline, but Doc noted, "Wild Bill's had a lot of practice at crashing and burning, Lifeline!" Wild Bill replied with his usual good humor, "Yeah. I'm a regular expert..." Wild Bill's long career with the Joes went on for years. Over that time, he helped rescue Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow from the collapsing Cobra Consulate building in New York City, took part in the Battle of Benzheen, and assisted in the Joes' attack on the town of Millville, which had been taken over by Cobra. Throughout his time on the Joe team, Wild Bill made Joes feel comfortable on even the most difficult missions with his trademark good humor and gained their trust and respect, not to mention their friendship. It's been said that Wild Bill can get along with anybody, and the Joes know Wild Bill has more years combat experience behind him than most of them. Wild Bill continued on with the team until it was disbanded in 1994. When the team reforme, he was immediately reinstated. MUX History: Wild Bill was reinstated in 1997, when the team reformed, and was returned to full Active Status. Wild Bill spent much of 2011 assisting FEMA in rescuing those stranded by the flood-waters caused by Megatron's melting of Earth's polar ice caps. He is currently operating out of the Pit. In October of 2014, Wild Bill helped provide support for a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes who infiltrated Decepticon City to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. In 2015 he was assigned to Alpha Strike Team along with Rock-N-Roll, Zap, Gung-Ho, Torpedo, Lady Jaye, Dial-Tone, Shockblast, Mutt, Roadblock, Payload and Shipwreck. They lead a team down to Sierra Gordo on a mission to rescue Grunt. In 2016 Wild Bill was instrumental in the rescue of the crew of the Aden Explorer off the coast of Africa. OOC Notes Logs 2010 *August 16 - "Pit Fall" - Cobra attacks the Pit... 2013 * July 7 - "Get Along Lil Steggy" - The Calgary Stampede has the BEST RODEO EVER! * 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" - The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. 2014 ; January 5 - Debriefly : Snake-Eyes decides to do a little recon after chatting with Wild Bill. ; January 13 - "Winter Rescue Mission" :Ace pilots a Hercules on a rescue mission over some of the worse-hit parts of North America, with a cargo bay full of Joes, emergency food and medical supplies. 2015 * July 03 - "Party at the Pit" - The Joes are having a barbecue! 2016 * May 5 - "Pirates!" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * June 23 - "The Incident at Pine Gap" - Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem lead an extraction of Sly Rax from the Pine Gap satellite tracking station. Players Wild Bill is currently temped by Shebakoby, but is still available for application. Gallery WB1.jpg WB2.jpg WB3.jpg WB4.jpg WB5.gif WB6.gif WB7.gif WB8.jpg WB9.jpg WB10.jpg WBcard.jpg Category:Available Preferred Vehicles * Dragonfly XH-1 * Missile Storm Copter (2003) * Tiger Rat (2009) References * myuselessknowledge.com ---- Category:1983/Introductions Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Pilots Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Army